Wrong Way To Turn
by rockstar.9368
Summary: They made a mistake on Prom Night and it changes their life. But Nate leaves Alyssa because he says sometihng went wrong and she moves to Tennessee and she became successful! Then she comes back to L.A. and he's engaged to someone knew...what will she do?
1. The Big News

She sat at the counter of the kitchen and watched her daughters play. They were twins, seven years old. Their names were Megan and Mandy, two names she had always wanted to name a girl. She had tears burn her eyes; they had the eyes of their father, Nate Gray. Her high school sweetheart, they graduated and at prom they made a mistake. He broke up with her after a four-year relationship because he was afraid that he had gotten her pregnant. But, he said it was because something happened and he had to leave her. A tear fell but she wiped it away before taking another sip of her Starbucks coffee. "Mom!" they exclaimed. She looked up and saw a familiar man walking into the kitchen.

"Joe!" she exclaimed and jumped up from the stool. "It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in two years!" She had told the most important people in her life about the pregnancy. She went to Tennessee when she graduated and lived on her family's ranch. She became a successful lawyer and she was well known around the country. She told her parents and his, along with their siblings and her best friends. But, she never told him, he was afraid of something like this so she never told him.

"I had to come and she my nieces for their eighth birthday! And I had to come and see my beautiful, sister." She laughed at his remark; he had always been the funny one. But, she could see something was wrong in his eyes and sighed.

"Megan, Mandy, why don't you go see if Abby can play?" she said.

"'Kay!" they shouted and ran outside. She sat back down and pulled out a stool for him.

"Sit," she said and he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" His smile faded and he looked at the counter. "Joe!" He looked at her and sighed.

"It's Nate…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's back to L.A. from New York."

"And why does this concern me?"

"Because he's getting married." Her eyes widened but she looked away. "He still doesn't know about…Megan and Mandy."

"That's the way I want it."

"Well, your parents invited us all over and he saw a picture of them; the picture of you and the girls at the park with me, Josh, Doug, and your friend Miranda."

"What did you tell him?"

"That they were Miranda's kids." She let out a sigh of relief, and took a drink of coffee.

"Does he know about…me…coming back?" she asked.

"No, not yet. We don't want him to know until you get there. When is it you're coming?"

"Wednesday."

"Okay, um…well they're getting married in two months."

"Why does this concern me Joe?"

"You have to stop them!"

"What!"

"You have to! We cannot stand her! She hates us all and Josh, Anya, Nikki, and I overheard her talking to someone. She said she's only marrying Nate for the money! You have to stop him."

"Why me? Why don't you try to?"

"We've tried, he doesn't listen! You have to do it."

"Joe, why would he listen to me?"

"I don't know…I just thought maybe he would." But he knew exactly why Nate would listen to her, Nate was still in love with her. His brother was trying to get over her by marrying Kayla, and he seemed to be over Alyssa, but Joe knew his brother better than that. He was NOT over Alyssa. Joe looked at all of the boxes that Alyssa had stacked in the living room.

"Oh…yeah. I've already started packing and since I have all that and I'm flying with the girls, I'm having the movers come and pick it up Tuesday," she said.

"Where's the new house?" he asked.

"Broadway Lane."

"I'll help you unpack when you get to L.A., I'm sure Josh and the others would want to help too." She nodded and got up.

"You want to go get something to eat?" she asked. "I'm sure you're hungry."

"You know, that would be great!"

"Okay, well let me go get properly dressed. Would you go get the girls?" she asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Sure."

Alyssa, Joe, Megan, and Mandy went to eat and Joe left the next day. He left Monday and the movers arrived at the house on Tuesday. After loading up the moving truck Alyssa took the girls to a hotel to stay and they left the next day.

"Mom! L.A. is beautiful!" Megan exclaimed. The twins had turned eight on Sunday, the day Joe arrived.

"I can't believe that you wanted to leave!" Mandy added. They didn't know about their father, Alyssa had never told them. They never asked about him because she told them that when they were old enough she would tell them. But, that time may have been coming sooner than Alyssa wanted.

"Alyssa!" Anya exclaimed when she saw her best friend getting out of the car with her daughters. "You look amazing!"

"Anya!" she exclaimed and hugged her.

"Aunty Anya!" the twins exclaimed and hugged their mother's best friend.

"Where's Joe?" Alyssa asked.

"He's on his way with the others," Anya said.

"Girls why don't you go inside and pick your rooms."

"Okay!" they exclaimed and ran inside. "

"Anya…what am I going to do? If Nate sees me…what am I supposed to say? He thinks that Megan and Mandy are Miranda's kids."

"We'll solve that when the time comes. Don't worry about Nate. He's to into Kayla to worry about anyone else."

"Well I'm supposed to go over to my parent's house tonight, and I bet that he'll be at his parents. They live next door!"

"Don't worry about it," she said as Joe pulled up with Josh, Doug, Angie, Tabby, and Tracy. "Hey guys!"

"Hey! Alyssa! You look absolutely amazing!" Tabby exclaimed and she, Tracy, and Angie hugged their friend.

"Thank you."

"Where are the two little you?" Angie asked.

"Inside fighting for their rooms." They all laughed and Alyssa hugged the others.

"We better go and stop my nieces from killing one another," Doug said and walked inside and shouted their names. The others followed.

"Hey mom!" Alyssa exclaimed when she walked into her parents' house and hugged her mother. "Mrs. Gray?" she asked and hugged her ex-boyfriend's mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see you! Well…we did," she said motioning to her husband talking to her Alyssa's father.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Well…where are my two beautiful grandchildren?" Alyssa's mother asked.

"Yes, I want to see how much they've grown!" Mrs. Gray added. Alyssa smiled and called her daughters. "Oh my! They look just like you except they have Nate's eyes, still." Alyssa smiled and looked at Joe. He shook his head and she let out a sigh of relief. Then someone knock at the door. Alyssa looked at everyone, they were all there, except Nate. She looked at Joe who was answering the door.

"Uncle Joey!" Megan exclaimed when he answered the door. Alyssa wished that she had been able to keep Megan quiet.

"Um…Joe…I thought you said that…" Nate started before Alyssa ran to grab Megan.

"Megan!" Alyssa said and ran to get her from Joe, but Nick saw her.

"A-A-Alyssa?" Nate stuttered.


	2. I have A What!

"Nate," Alyssa said as she picked up Megan, "and you must be Kayla?"

"Yes, I'm his fiancé. Who are you?"

"Um…I'm…" Alyssa started to stay but looked at Nate and she could see the fear in his eyes; he hadn't told his fiancé about her, "I'm a close friend of the family; Mr. and Mrs. Johnson are my parents."

"Oh! So you're that Alyssa. You lived next door to the Gray's when you were younger."

"Yes." Alyssa fake smiled and moved so that Kayla and Nate could come in. Nate stood behind everyone and watched Alyssa as she paid a lot of attention to the two little girls. He noticed that they looked just like her and he thought maybe she was married, but she didn't have a ring on her wedding finger and there were no photos of her with a man in her parents' home. He didn't even think about the past or what he had done to her. He just thought about how much he loved her and how much he loved the way she had changed in the past eight years.

She used to have long, dark, brown hair, but now it was long, light, brown hair with blonde and dark brown highlights and it was wavy at the bottom. He feel even more for her now then before. He fell for her eyes again; they were light brown, almost like a golden brown, unlike his. His were dark, chocolate brown.

She acted as if he weren't there, but she would look out of the side of her eye every once in a while to look at him. She talked to everyone but Nate and Kayla and laughed as her daughters played with their uncles and her friends. Nate loved her laugh it was beautiful to him. Kayla tried to make Alyssa jealous by kissing him, and he tried to make Alyssa jealous by kissing Kayla back, like he used to kissed her. It worked, but Alyssa didn't show it.

"Um…I'm going to step outside for a moment, I need some fresh air," Alyssa said before stepping out the back door. She walked back to the large tree that she and Nate would sit by all of the time and talk. She sat under the tree and thought about everything, should she tell Nate that he was a father? If it came up she would, but otherwise no.

"Alyssa?" She turned and saw him. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he sat next to her. "It's…um…good to see you again. It's been what five years?"

"Eight years."

"Oh…"

"Did you need something?"

"Yes actually. I wanted to say that I was sorry about…um…well… after prom." She rolled her eyes and looked at the sunset. It was eight o'clock and the sun was setting it was just about below the horizon. "Really Alyssa. I feel horrible…maybe if I hadn't done that those little girls would be ours and not yours and some other guy." She froze when he said that. He noticed that something was wrong with her. "Alyssa what's wrong?" She didn't respond. He began to second think what he said. Were the two girls in the house his? "They are another man's right, Alyssa?" She didn't look at him.

"Nick…you do remember after prom?" she asked. He thought back and replied,

"Yeah?"

"Well that night...I...?" That was it he knew then what she was leading to.

"They are mine!" She looked at him as he stood up. She stood up also and looked away from him. "Didn't you think I had a right to know that I was a father?" She shrugged and he started to pace back and forth. "Alyssa, why didn't you tell me before I told you I was leaving that you were pregnant? You would have known. It was a month after prom for crying out loud!"

"I was going to when you called me and told me it was over! Nate we're 26-years-old and we haven't talked in eight years. I wasn't just going to call you and say, 'Oh hey, just to let you know you're a father.' Why would I do that?"

"So that I could know that I had two little girls who needed a father."

"Nate are you saying that, that would have been the only reason you would have gotten back with me?"

"Yes…" he said and she fought the tears, "I mean…no. That would not have been. Alyssa if I would have known it would have been easier for me to tell you…"

"What's all the shouting about?" Mrs. Gray interrupted. All of the others were outside now and Kayla, Nick's parents, and Alyssa's parents were walking towards them. Nate looked at Alyssa and then the two little girls on the porch.

"Nate…what's wrong?" Kayla asked. He looked at Alyssa as she walked towards the porch.

"Nothing…" he said as he watched the woman he loved take his two daughters inside. They didn't know, and Alyssa did not take a second look as she took the two girls inside.

"What was that about?" Anya asked.

"He knows," Alyssa sighed as her daughter ran to play with Doug's daughter.

"You told him!" Alyssa nodded and then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa?" a man asked.

"Yes."

"It's Roger."

"Oh hello."

"We have a case and they are requesting that you preside it."

"Um…okay?"  
"It's in New York."

"What! I'm in Los Angeles how do you expect me to…"

"Please, you're one of the best. They need you there." She sighed and looked at her daughters.

"Who is it?"

"Anna Jackson."

"Whoa."

"Yes…she is asking for you."

"Um…okay. I'll be there in two days."

"Thank you."

"Sure," she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Angie asked.

"Roger."

"Who?" all of her friends asked.

"He's pretty much the guy that calls me if someone needs a lawyer."

"Oh…"

"Well does someone need a very, well-trained lawyer?" Tracy asked.

"Yes. I have to leave on Friday for New York."

"What!" everyone, but the kids, Nate, and Kayla shouted. She looked at them and bit her lip.

"I have a case. It's a good one, good pay. I have to go, the person is personally asking for me."

"Who is it?" her father asked.

"Anna Jackson."

"Whoa!"

"Yes, that what I said. I have to take it. I don't know how long I'll be though."

"You cannot just leave the girls for who knows how long," Mrs. Gray said.

"I have before…it was a four month case. But, I had people watching them…" Alyssa said and gave her a look. Mrs. Gray, Mr. Gray, and Alyssa's parents had stayed with the girls while Alyssa was gone on the trip. "So…mom can you? Please?"

"Sure honey. I will watch the girls. And they'll probably want to come see you so I'll bring them up to New York."

"Thank you!" Alyssa exclaimed and hugged her mother.

"Um…mom we're going to go. I'll be over tomorrow." Nate said before he and Kayla left.

"Okay, are you coming for breakfast?" Mrs. Gray asked. Nate nodded and left. They all looked at me when they were gone.

"What was the fighting about?" Mr. Gray asked.

"Steve, that's their business."

"Penny, I want to know. Did you tell him?" Alyssa took a deep breath and nodded.

"It just kind of…came out. I didn't plan on it though." she said and sat on the couch. "What am I going to do? I can't keep it from them, he'll want to see them."

"Well…if Kayla knows she will be so mad. She doesn't want any kids unless they're hers," Josh commented.

"Please don't tell them yet. Let me handle that." They all nodded as the three little girls came into the main room. Megan and Mandy were playing with their cousin, Jillian.

"Dinner!" Alyssa's mother called from the kitchen and they all sat down to eat.

Later that night when Alyssa went to put Megan and Mandy to bed Megan asked, "Mom…who was that guy…?" Mandy was sitting on Megan's bed waiting for her mother to take her to her room.

"Yeah! He kept looking at us and it was kind of weird…but comforting in a way…" Mandy added. Alyssa sighed and looked out the window. She had a flashback of the argument she had with Nick that night.

"Mom?" Alyssa snapped out of her reverie and said,

"Well…why don't you two sit in front of me." Mandy sat next to her sister and they looked at their mother. "Remember when you asked me about who your father?" They nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Well…Nate…he's your dad." Their eyes widened as she said this.

"What!" they exclaimed.

"Yes…um…we dated…in high school. And…well we went a little to far after prom and well I got you two."

"But why was he with…that woman and not you?" Megan asked.

"Um…well you see…we broke up just before I could tell him and I never told him. So he just found out tonight…and well…he's a little mad at me because I kept it from him."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mandy asked.

"Because I didn't want you two to get your hopes up about anything, and now that you know that he is marrying Kayla you cannot expect that we will be together."

"But…we wish you two would…" they both said.

"I know girls, I know. But…you will probably see your father a lot more when I go to New York for the case."

"How long do you think you'll be there?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know…when I called Roger back it seems that it's going to be a long case. It may be at least a month." The two girls sighed and hugged their mother. "Come on Mandy let's get you to bed. Goodnight Megan," Alyssa said and kissed Megan's forehead.

"Night mommy," Megan said as her mother closed the door and turned on her nightlight.

"Why do you think Kayla doesn't like us?" Mandy asked her mother as she climbed into her bed.

"I don't know Mandy, I don't know her that well…but let's get you to bed. Goodnight Mand," Alyssa said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

She closed the door and walked downstairs. Her home was almost completely unpacked. She sighed as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Looks like Miss Alyssa Johnson is taking this case. She will preside as Mrs. Anna Jackson's lawyer, the defendant. Jackson was accused of murder. Apparently she walked into her home in New York City and found her two younger daughters stabbed to death, but her husband accuses her of murder. Let's see whom wins this battle…who do you think will pull through Adam? Alyssa or Jonathan?" Nikki Blankson, the newscaster, asked.  
"Honestly I think that Alyssa will win this. I don't think that Mrs. Jackson would do that, she loved her children and cherished them. I think she made a great move choosing Alyssa as her attorney." Adam replied.

"Yes, Alyssa is one of the best out there I have to say! Well…next is a little boy fell into a pond today and almost drowned, but let's just say that a dog is a man's best friend. His dog actually heard him screaming and saved him! He was the only one home and the neighbors heard screams and saw the dog pull the boy out of the pond! Here's Carol with more…" Nikki said and Alyssa turned off the TV. She sighed and held her head in her hands, she was leaving for what might be one of the biggest cases she had done.


	3. The Case

"Alyssa thank you so much!" Anna said and hugged her as she came into the jail.

"It's not problem at all, really. I know that you could never do that, I know how you feel. I have two little girls at home with my parents. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of this."

"Thank you!"

"Your so very welcome! So why don't we start with you telling me exactly what happened."

"Well…I went shopping and I left the girls at home. They were still asleep when I left and their father was supposed to arrive home before I got there. I was gone for about three hours and when I came home I unlocked the door and everything looked fine. The whole house was clean until I came to the living room. It had been turned upside down, the glass, coffee table was shattered and the lamps were broken into pieces, it was just a wreck. And then I saw a red liquid coming from the hallway and I turned the corner to see Annie and I screamed and then I heard someone else scream and when I ran to Katy's room she was dead.

"Alyssa, my little girls were murdered, but it was NOT me. I think it was Paul."

"Why would he want to do this?"

"Because I had been spending more time with them than him. And we had gotten into many fights about it. And then he went on a business trip and he was supposed to get back that day. And then I come home and find my baby girls dead when their father is supposed to be home!"

"Anna, calm down. I believe you, and I will fight for you and the justice that your little girls deserve. I remember when I met them, they were two of the best little girls I had met. I know that Megan and Mandy were great friends with them!" Alyssa said and tried to console Mrs. Jackson.

"I just wish that I could bring them back, can you imagine if you came home and you found Megan and Mandy dead?" Alyssa thought about it and shuttered at the thought. "When I found them I checked their pulses and then called the police. I had blood on my hands because he stabbed them so many times that they were laying in their own blood. He stabbed Annie 27 times and Katy 20 times. My little girls had nothing left to them, and I have to go through the funeral with their caskets closed knowing how they look." Anna was now crying hysterically and Alyssa was trying to console her. They had been pretty good friends and they talked occasionally. Their daughters had been pretty good friends after they met at a party that Anna hosted and Alyssa went to. "Alyssa, he killed my babies!"

"I know Anna, and I'll make sure that he is put in jail where he belongs. He may even get capital punishment because they were only nine." Anna cried more and Alyssa held her trying to calm her down.

This went on for about a half an hour. Finally, Alyssa left and went to the courthouse. She was meeting with the judge and Mr. Jackson's attorney. "Good afternoon Miss Johnson, Mr. Xavier," the judge said and shook their hands. "I'm Judge Peters."

"Nice to meet you," the two attorneys said.

"Now lets get down to business…Mrs. Jackson will go on trial on May 7 of this year and I'm not sure how long it will last, hopefully not to long. I understand that you have two daughters yourself, Miss Johnson, you will have to get back to them in Los Angeles, California. Is that correct?"

"Um…yes, but I will stay here as long as my client gets the justice she deserves. I know Anna personally, and she would never do something like this…"

"Oh that's really nice. She gets an attorney that she knows, real practical. Mrs. Jackson knew that Counselor Johnson would take her side, that is why she chose her." Mr. Jackson's attorney said.

"No it is not! Anna knows me, business and personal life do NOT mix, I may know her personally, but it doesn't mean I would take her side. I am thought because I know that she would NOT do this to her little girls. She is very much like me when it came to them. She was gone at the time of the murders!" Alyssa fired back.

"Counselors, let's leave this for the trial. It will be held on May 7, which is in two days. It will begin at nine am. Understood?" the judge cut in. The counselors looked at one another and then the judge before nodding.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury my client, Mrs. Anna Jackson, was not home at the time of the murders. She was in fact shopping for her daughters' dresses for the dance that was coming up. She was also shopping for other things, but she was not home. Mr. Jackson on the other hand was supposed to be home. He was to arrive home around noon that afternoon and Mrs. Jackson arrived home around one p.m. Ladies and gentlemen, she and her husband had been in recent fights because he said that she paid too much attention to her children and not him! What other motive would he have? Think on that." Alyssa said for her opening remarks. "Counselor," she said to Counselor Xavier.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Johnson forgot to mention that Mrs. Jackson had been having an affair with another man. Why not kill the little girls and then all she had left was her husband. Once they were gone she could be with her lover. Counselor Johnson might say that she knows that Mrs. Jackson loved her two little girls and would never do this, but in fact she did do this, and you will learn this throughout this trial. Thank you." Counselor Xavier said. Alyssa rolled her eyes and gave Anna a look that said that she could easily win this case. Anna smiled, but it quickly faded.

"Would the council for the plaintiff like to call any witnesses?" Judge Peters asked Counselor Xavier.

"Yes, I'd like to call Mr. Paul Jackson to the stand." Paul went onto the stand and swore under oath before Mr. Xavier asked him any questions. "Now tell me Mr. Jackson, what did you see when you came home that day?"

"I walked into the house and it looked fine and then I saw the living a wreck. Broken glass everywhere, everything broken, and then I saw red liquid from the hallway. I went to see what it was and I saw Annie lying there dead, she had been stabbed I don't know how many times. She was lying in her own blood it soaked her clothing. And then I went to see if Katy was okay and I saw Anna stab Katy many, many times. Anna saw me and came at me but I got out. I lost my cell phone and no one was home next door. So I couldn't call the police." Paul explained.

"So when you walked in nothing was wrong?"

"It was all in place, except when you got to the living room."

"Uh huh…well I think I've heard enough…your witness counselor."

Alyssa smirked and stood up. "Good morning Mr. Jackson how are you?" she asked.

"I'd be better if that monster was behind bars," he replied pointing to Anna.

"Yes, well my client is innocent. But…when you heard the police what did you do? That is nowhere in the statement."

"I ran out to tell them what had happened and they arrested Anna. She tried to talk to them and tell them it wasn't her…"

"But she called the police?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you try to stop someone on the street to use their cell phone? Or run to the gas station not even a mile from your home to use their telephone? You could have gotten there; it's about a quarter of a mile away. You just went to empty neighbors' homes."

"Yes that's what I thought was best at the time…"

"Well why would you not have your cell phone not still on you? You hadn't taken your jacket off; you were still wearing it when the police arrived. Would it not be in your pocket?" Alyssa asked.

"Well yes, but…"

"But…instead it was on the kitchen counter where you placed it before you went to bed. You never took it off until you went to bed. Remember you told me that when I was at a party of yours. You said, 'I never take this baby off unless I'm going to bed or charging it. It is always on my hip or in my pocket.' What happened to that policy?"

"Um…"

"Why would you not have it on your hip?"

"Objection!" Mr. Xavier exclaimed.

"Over-ruled," the judge said. Alyssa looked at Anna who was in shock. This case might be over before it really ever got started.

"Why Mr. Jackson? You would have just arrived home, you hadn't taken off your jacket and your phone would have been in your pocket, but instead it was on the kitchen counter just sitting there," Alyssa said.

"She put it there to frame me!" he shouted.

"Really? Well I have witnesses that say that she was in the mall from nine-thirty a.m. until twelve forty-five p.m. how would she have time to frame you?"

"Your witnesses were not ever there!"

"Really? How would you know that?"

"Um…"

"No further questions your honor," Alyssa said and sat back in her seat at the defendant's table next to Anna.

"You really are one of the best lawyers." Alyssa laughed as Paul was excused from the witness stand. Alyssa smirked as Paul's attorney called Mr. Kyle Spencer to the stand.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer, how are you?" Mr. Xavier asked.

"Fine…"

"Okay…so you admit to having an affair with Mrs. Jackson is that correct?"

"Yes, she and I met at a bar and we hooked up. We've been together for three years."

"Really!"  
"Yes, and she told me that she was going to get rid of her family. She never said how, but she said she was going to."

"Ah ha…hmm…so did she ever say anything else?"

"No…"

"No further questions your honor."

"Miss Johnson, your witness," Judge Peters said. Alyssa stood up and studied the man before her.

"So you say that you and my client have been having an affair for three years, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, I just said that."

"Of course…but she never said anything about how'd she get rid of her family?"

"No…"

"So…do you know anyone that would testify that you were in fact having an affair with Mrs. Jackson?" Mr. Spencer was silent now. "No?"

"Um…um…"

"No further questions."

That's how the trial went. Witness after witness, Alyssa all proved them to lie under oath, but it took three months for the trial to end. Her parents had brought her daughters to see her in court. They were very proud of her and they were very into the line of work their mother was in. When the trial was coming to an end Anna said,

"No matter what happens, I'm so happy you were my attorney. You were amazing!"

"Anna it really was nothing. You're one of my good friends, I wasn't going to let you rot in prison for a crime you didn't commit," Alyssa replied.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Peters asked. A man nodded and handed the bailiff a piece of paper. Judge Peters nodded and the bailiff handed the man the paper back.

"We the jury find the defendant, Mrs. Anna Jackson, NOT guilt of murder. But, we find the plaintiff, Mr. Paul Jackson, GUILTY of the murder of his two daughters, Ann and Kathryn Jackson," the man said. The courtroom cheered and Anna hugged Alyssa.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"It's no problem, now I get to go home knowing I helped you! I should see you soon," Alyssa replied and she shook Mr. Xavier hand before leaving.

"You gave a good case. It was a pleasure," he said.

"Likewise." Alyssa walked out the front doors of the courthouse with Anna beside her and the paparattzi crowded them and kept asking them question after question. When they got into the limo Anna opened a bottle of champagne and they drank a glass together.

"To our children," Anna toasted.

"To our children," Alyssa agreed.


	4. Home Again

"Mom!" Megan and Mandy exclaimed when their mother walked into her parents' home.

"Alyssa!" the others exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!" her mother said.

"Thank you," she said and hugged her father.

"What about me?" Joe asked.

"I can't forget you Joe."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Joe said as he hugged her. "You were amazing and feisty! I loved it!" They all laughed.

"Are you two ready to go home?" Alyssa asked her daughters. The shook their heads,

"No we want to stay! Dad is taking us to do something later," Mandy said.

"Oh…well make sure he drops you off later okay?" They nodded and Alyssa walked out to her car. She needed some rest; she hadn't gotten any in a while. When she was walking to her car she saw Nate drive up. When he got out he smiled and she said, "By eight, please."

"What?" he asked.

"Have them back by eight."

"It will be more like six," he said.

"Okay…" She drove home and locked the door. She walked upstairs and fell asleep.

She woke up around six-thirty and could hear people talking. "Morning sleepy head!" Megan exclaimed. She, Mandy, and Nick were standing over Alyssa.

"Good evening girls," she replied and sat up.

"I told you around six," Nate said.

Alyssa sat up and sighed, "Girls, why don't you go and see if Carly is home?"

"Okay!" they exclaimed and ran out of her bedroom.

"I guess I better go," Nick said and started to leave, but Alyssa stopped him.

"Nate, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I should have told you about the twins before now."

"It's fine, really. I'm just glad that I can be in their lives now! You should get some more sleep you look tired."

"No, I'm fine. So…um…are you and Kayla coming to dinner with us all on Saturday?" Alyssa asked. Nate was silent; he had to tell her about Kayla, but not yet.

"Um…yes, we'll be there."

"Okay…"

"Tell the girls I'll be here tomorrow to pick them up."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He said and left. She was confused, how much time had he been spending time with the girls? Everyday?

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen after shutting the door. The house phone rang and she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before answering it. "Hello?"  
"Hey Alyssa!"

"Um…yes?"

"It's Beverly, Carly's mother."

"Oh, hello."

"It's good to see you're back."

"It's good to be back," she sighed.

"Well the girls were wondering if they could spend the night?"

"Oh, sure! I'll bring their things over a little later."

"Okay! Thank you," she replied.

"No problem." Alyssa hung up and drank the water. She sighed and threw the bottle away. When she turned on the TV the case that she had won was still on.

"Looks like Alyssa's still the best there is! It seems like she can win anything that comes her way. Mrs. Anna Jackson was found innocent on all accounts, and Mr. Paul Jackson was charged with all accounts. Well viewers, if you're ever in big trouble, looks like you know who to call," Nikki said with a smile.

Alyssa smiled and walked upstairs leaving the TV on. She walked into her room and grabbed a gray sundress and a pair of faded blue jean capris from her closet. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she got dressed and put a little make-up on after doing her hair. She curled it and put it in a high ponytail. She went into her daughters' bedrooms and got their clothes and things for their sleepover.

"Thank you mommy!" Megan and Mandy exclaimed when she dropped off their things.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Beverly asked after the three girls ran out to the backyard. Alyssa sat at the table and took a sip of her coffee.

"Um…I was thinking go and see an old friend and possibly go out to eat with him."

"Sounds fun! I bet you're still tired though from the last case?"

"A little, but I'm sort of used to it. But, I was so happy to see the girls when my mom brought them up to New York."

"I remember that they came over a few times and they really missed you."

"It was kind of harder this time for some reason. I don't know it seemed like they needed me here more than ever and I left them. I felt so guilty at first."

"Don't worry. They were just fine," Beverly assured her. Alyssa smiled and drank the rest of her coffee.

"Thank you, um…anytime is fine for them to come home. Whenever they start to get on your nerves." Alyssa said before leaving.

"Okay, go have fun tonight. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

Alyssa drove to an office that an old friend of hers now worked at. "I'm looking for Nathan Price," she said to the woman at the main desk.

"Tenth floor."

"Thank you," she said before going to the elevator. When she got to his office she asked his assistant to speak with him. "I need to speak with your boss."

"Can I have your name please?"

"Alyssa Johnson." The woman at the desk looked up,

"Oh my gosh! You're Alyssa Johnson! Um…yeah…hold on." The woman walked into his office and he followed her out.

"Alyssa Johnson! It's been so long! It's good to see you!" he exclaimed and hugged her. "And as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, and you look better than ever also!" He laughed at her comment. "Um…I was wondering…do you want to maybe get something to eat?"

"Sure, I was about to leave anyway. Hold on." Alyssa smiled and waited for him. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said and he linked their arms.

They ate at a high-class restaurant and he asked her about what she had done after prom. "What happened to you after graduation?" he asked.

"Um…I went to Tennessee…and I…uh…I raised my two little girls, Megan and Mandy."

"Oh! So you're married?"

"No actually. Their father and I…he actually just found out about them. When I came back to L.A. to be exact."

"Who is it?" She waited a few moments before answering.

"Nate."

"Nate Gray!"

"Yes."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah…he broke up with me before I could tell him and then I left. Now he's married to a girl named Kayla, who hates Megan and Mandy."

"You say it like you wish he hadn't."

"Well…I guess…never mind."

"No tell me, we used to be best friends when we were younger tell me."

"Well…I guess I still love him in a way." He smiled and said,

"I can help you."

"What?"

"I can help you get him back."

"He's married."

"So…I've talked to Nate, and he still loves you. Very much."

"Yeah right. If he loves me so much why did he marry Kayla?"

"Because he thought he'd never be able to have you again. You have to remember, I've been here and you haven't. I know him pretty well."

"How would you help me get him back?"

"Make him jealous."


End file.
